In the past, vehicle mileage data in a certain period of time can only be obtained by reading a vehicle odometer. However, many vehicle odometers are broken and thus cannot indicate the mileage data accurately. Moreover, the mileage data can be adjusted manually even for some high-end cars. As such, it is hard for management units of such vehicles to obtain accurate running mileage of these vehicles, thus making it possible for a vehicle user to abuse his/her vehicle.
Based on the reasons above, a method for acquiring total running mileage of vehicles is provided, which reports current GPS mileage value to a data center by usage of GPS and then accumulates the mileage data in the data center to get the total running mileage. Nevertheless, this method has the following drawbacks. On one hand, software of the data center may crash, in which case the reported mileage may not be stored into a hard disk in the data center, which results in that the accumulated total mileage data is a little smaller; on the other hand, there is too much or even mass of reported mileage, thereby causing difficulty in processing to software of the data center.
Accordingly, it is needed to find out a new kind of method for calculating mileage so as to solve the problems above.